


Promises in the Dark

by salixbabylon



Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salixbabylon/pseuds/salixbabylon
Summary: Orlando's two lovers introduce him to new games in the bedroom.





	Promises in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nverland.livejournal.com/profile)[nverland](http://nverland.livejournal.com/), who wanted some BDSM. Beated by the totally awesome [](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/profile)[helena_s_renn](http://helena-s-renn.livejournal.com/).

Orlando was in a position that was becoming something of a regularity for him - splayed across the giant bed in Liam and Ewan's room, wrists and ankles tied to each corner post. The blindfold, however, was a new element in tonight's games: tight black silk, skillfully tied around his head by a smirking Ewan while Liam watched from across the room.

It was surprisingly disorienting; Orlando couldn't see who was touching him, who was tasting him, and was rapidly becoming so confused that it was hard to distinguish even which of his lovers was kissing his eager lips. He felt like there were dozens of hands all over his highly-sensitized body, tweaking his nipples, running fingernails over the slight curve of his waist, tickling his inner thigh, stroking his balls. _All_ of the hands were avoiding his cock, though, which was aching for attention and straining for a bit of friction from any possible source.

The only voice he heard was Liam's, occasionally mumbling instructions to Ewan as the two of them tormented him. Sometimes Orlando caught the words but mostly didn't; either way it was a toss-up whether he would understand what was said well enough to anticipate what they would do next. The two of them had been together for so long that sometimes it seemed to Orlando as if they spoke in code. It was also probable, the small part of his brain that hadn't relocated to his bollocks noted, that Liam was speaking extra discreetley so that he wouldn't know what to anticipate.

Every touch was a surprise and in no time at all Orlando was writhing and biting his lips to keep from begging for more. He'd learned early on to be silent or he'd be gagged, or worse, ignored. Twice he'd been pushed away to kneel beside the bed and watch, hands tied behind him, while Liam and Ewan played with each other. It was an effective punishment and he'd worked hard to learn more self-control. Still, the contrasting touches this evening tested his restraint: fingernails dragged against his skin one moment, then hard pinches tweaked his nipples, then soft fingertips stroked his belly. It was unbelievably arousing and he couldn't help gasping at the different sensations.

Orlando was affected by the purring sound of Liam's voice in full-on dominant mode, too, telling Ewan to move in some direction Orlando couldn't determine. He absolutely loved it when the two of them ganged up on him like this - not that he minded subbing alongside Ewan, but there was something incredibly exciting about having both men dominate him. His blood pounded and his prick throbbed, beginning to ache a bit at having been ignored for so long.

For an unspecified eternity, Orlando floated in a haze of sensation, feeling hands everywhere, voices soothing, lips and tongues licking moist trails all over his skin. He surrendered to them willingly, reveling in the indulgence of being so petted and loved, even as he was teased into a brain-meltingly endless state of arousal.

Eventually Liam's amused voice penetrated Orlando's fog. "Get _up_ ," he said, a hint of impatience betraying that this was probably not the first time he'd given the command. Two fingers pinched Orlando's right nipple to emphasize the order and bring him back to attention.

Strong hands assisted him, making Orlando aware that his arms and legs had been untied – he was somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't even noticed. He was flipped over onto his hands and knees, still with the blindfold on and clumsy because of it, but the reassuring hands of his lovers held him steady. His hands were retied and slipped into something that felt like thick mittens, rendering him unable to feel or touch.

Knees pushed far apart, Orlando arched back onto the fingers that quickly slid into his arse, lubricating and stretching. He made an impatient noise, aching to be fucked by Liam now that their endless teasing was done, and received a snort from Ewan, probably, and smart smack to his bum.

Orlando couldn't help groaning as the long, thick cock slid into him, filling his needy body. He was pretty sure that it was Liam fucking him with the slow, controlled movements and fingertips digging into his hip bones. Before Orlando could be sure, though, the world tilted - a brief moment of vertigo, then four hands guiding him to lie on his right side. The new angle was awkward for fucking, but the cock nudging his mouth while an accommodating tongue lapped at his own aching prick explained everything. Liam's thrusts into his arse were shallow but hard, and whatever strangeness the new angle might have brought was completely canceled out by the pleasure of sucking and being sucked at the same time.

He eagerly ran his tongue around the crown of the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head as much as possible in his position while his own cock throbbed. Orlando received a pinch to his inner thigh when he started to shake from over-stimulation. It was a warning; he wasn't allowed to come yet. His hands clenched in the mittens, sweat prickling all over his skin as he tried to hold back while his lovers used his body for their pleasure, thoroughly and deliciously.

Finally, four hands dug into Orlando's hips and waist at almost the same time, and his mouth was flooded with come while a guttural groan reverberated around his cock. A few body-jarringly hard thrusts later and the cock in his arse pulsed as well. The sound of his lover's orgasmic shout as he filled Orlando's hole almost made him lose control.

Swallowing and pulling back to rest his forehead on a hairy thigh, Orlando panted, gasping and shaking, trying to hold back his orgasm. Soothing hands stroked down his back and at last a husky voice whispered, "Now." Orlando howled as his tightly-wound restraint snapped. His release tore through him and he spilled into his lover's waiting mouth. The world, already black, seemed to explode.

Orlando had no idea how long he lay there while fine tremors shook his body. Two warm shapes surrounded him, their hands idly caressing as all three men savored the afterglow.

When the restraints were undone and the blindfold finally removed, Orlando was stunned to see Liam's head between his legs, not Ewan's. He blinked in the dim light, confused.

Ewan sat up behind him, playing with the bit of silk, running it through his hands. "Disorienting, isn't it?" he asked with a small grin.

Orlando shrugged and gave him a tentative smile. "New things always are, I guess."

Liam chuckled. "Don't worry; there will be plenty of time for you to get used to everything." With a quick motion, he grabbed the blindfold from Ewan and wrapped it around and around Orlando's left wrist, tying the strip of fabric with a twinkle in his eye. "That's a promise."

~end~


End file.
